Thrown into the Fires
by Hillside Dancing On
Summary: Anyone who watches Lilo and Stitch: The Series knows that some of the experiments get sent to Gantu. But do you ever wonder what happens to them after that?


Disclaimer: Let's think for a minute. If I owned Lilo and Stitch, would I be writing a fic complaining about it? 152 is briefly mentioned here, but I'm going to say I don't own her because I'll probably never use her again.

                                    *****             

       "Faster! Faster!"

       The experiment obeys, even though he's running as fast as he can. The screaming of his Master, the pain in his body-it's all just part of his training. Training is now his life.

       It's ironic. When he was activated from his pod, it looked like a bright future ahead of him. A new planet far from the lab, no more worries about being caught. He was happier then ever before.

       Then the little earth girl came, the one called Lilo. With her was experiment 626, who'd either became her friend or slave. They took it all away, took him from his good life. He wasn't hurting anyone, but they thought they could do better for him. Lilo said they'd find "the one place where he truly belonged." 

       'If she wanted to do that,' he thinks, 'all she had to do was open the capsule and let me back out into the forest.'

       Then they found out his power. Lilo decided, in her mind, that he wasn't useful. All he did was get in the way. She allowed that huge gray monster to take him, and thought she'd done right.

       Oh, it was fine for a few days. He had 625 to keep him company. But then the monster put him that case. With a flash of light, his life ended. Just like when he was dehydrated, betrayed by his own creator. Only this time a little water can't set him free.

       The little white creature that he'd seen once in the lab, many years ago, started "training" him. First the creature implanted an electrical shocking device in his brain. He was shocked again and again, small jolts randomly hitting him for three days. His mind was broken down to the level desired. The creature was his Master, and the experiment only lived to destroy and serve his Master. 

       He stumbles and falls heavily to the hard floor, too weak to run anymore. The cruel sting of his Master's whip cuts into his back.

       "On your feet, you stupid experiment!"

        He slowly rises and tries to move his tired body forward again. With every mile that passes he hopes his Master will let him stop, or at least give him a word of praise. But deep inside he knows that he'll only stop when his Master gets tired of shouting, or when his whip paw gets tired. 

        Luckily, the experiment doesn't have to run every day. There are days when he's made to use his ability again and again, to strengthen it. Some days he's force fed chemicals to improve his body and shape his mind. Once had to walk through fire, below the water, through a minefield, and finally over an electrical grid. More then once his Master has restrained him, pried his eyes open, and forced him to watch acts of violence too horrible to imagine.

       It's all done to turn him into a soulless killer.

      Once again he falls, but this time he doesn't get up. He closes his eyes and hopes death will free him. The sound of feet scurrying toward him doesn't comfort him. He knows his Master doesn't care about his well being, only that too much work and money has gone into him to let him die.

      The experiment feels his jaws being opened, and something hot is poured down his throat. It burns horribly and makes him cough, but he feels some of his strength coming back. His master stands holding the empty vial, tail twitching in fury. It actually would be cute under different circumstances.

      Suddenly, his Master smacks the vial across his face.

      "GET BACK IN THE CAGE, YOU SLOVENLY LUMP OF A LAZY EXPERIENT!!"  

       The Master is a lot smaller then he, and probably a lot weaker too. It wouldn't be hard for the experiment to snap his neck. But that's what all the brainwashing is for. The experiment would literally smack himself for even thinking of that.

       Slowly and ignoring his bleeding cheek, he hobbles back to his cage. It's a small glass container kept in the dark. But once in a while he gets to talk to the other experiments.

       199 is like him, given to the gray monster because he wasn't useful. His spying ability makes him annoying sometimes, but he has a good heart. Back in the lab he'd always made everyone laugh. Now his red coat is spotted with the darker stains of blood, and he's missing an eye. 

       303 could cause amnesia with a flash of his eyes, something he'd done to the Master once. But he paid dearly for that-his punishment was the loss of his sight. Except during training, his eyes were covered with heavy blinkers.                             

        152 had the power to blend into shadows. Lilo had kept her just long enough to give the unoriginal name of Shadow. But when she'd been captured by the monster, nobody came to rescue her. It didn't look like anyone ever would.

         032, 303, 199, 222, and countless others living in a cycle of pain and misery.

        All because Lilo didn't care enough to save them, because they weren't cute or friendly or useful. She probably doesn't even remember them.

         But they remember her, and how much she loved 626. 

         'He's an experiment too. Why does he get a happy life when we don't?' they think.

          But it's one of those things were wondering won't do any good. They aren't important enough to be saved, and that's all there is too it.

          Meanwhile, the experiment passes out in his cage, exhausted by his training. Dreams are his only escape now. He dreams of being back in the lab, and of the brief time before he was captured. Happiness is only a distant memory now.

         In a few hours, he'll be rudely dumped on the floor by his Master and taken off for more torture. 

         Sometimes he wonders, "Is this hell?"

         The answer is no. This is life.

         ~END~


End file.
